


Un Buco Nell'Anima

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt John Watson, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot, Post-Reichenbach, Sad, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: Sherlock ha dovuto fingersi morto per salvare John, lasciare Londra e stanare la rete criminale di Moriarty.Sono di nuovo soli, di nuovo separati, incompleti. John immerso nel lutto, Sherlock divorato dalla malinconia.Quanto saranno dolorosi questi due anni?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Un Buco Nell'Anima

**Un Buco Nell'Anima**

Where ever you've gone?

How, how, how?

I just need to know

That you won't forget about me

\- Cloves

**I. Sigarette**

John avrebbe voluto essere morto. 

Era un'idea che appariva di tanto in tanto nella mente, una costante incostante che lo aveva accompagnato un po' da sempre. 

L'aveva desiderato da ragazzo, alcune volte, quando in famiglia si respirava aria nociva. 

La morte era una zanzara fastidiosa che la sua esperienza nell'esercito aveva saputo scacciare. Dio, ti prego, fammi vivere, era riuscito persino a supplicare, colpito da un proiettile, il sangue che fuoriusciva dalla ferita alla spalla. 

John aveva considerato di puntarsi la pistola alla tempia, di ritorno in patria, quando la sua vita era così grigia, così statica, da soffocarlo.

Ma non aveva mai agognato la propria fine come in quel momento, seduto con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, in quel salotto ormai privo di alcun senso. 

Perché se Sherlock Holmes era sepolto sotto terra… John era già morto a metà. 

I morti sanno ogni cosa. 

John si lasciò scappare una risata aspra a quel pensiero, una risata che di allegro non conservava nulla. 

Pensò che morto o no, quell'idiota arrogante e saccente di Sherlock custodiva fin dal primo attimo di vita la convinzione di essere sempre nel giusto, di sapere tutto. 

_È ovvio, John. Io deduco._

_Tu guardi, ma non osservi._

John poteva persino ricordare la sua voce.

Incazzato nero, prese un lunghissimo tiro dalla sigaretta quasi consumata. 

Le aveva ripescate, quelle stupide sigarette. Quelle stupide sigarette che lui stesso gli aveva nascosto. Erano le sette di mattina e John ne aveva già fumate tre. 

Tossì, portandosi un pugno alle labbra. Sherlock avrebbe messo il muso, se l'avesse visto. Perché Sherlock era melodrammatico, dedito all'autodistruzione. Perché Sherlock era pessimo nel dialogo. 

Era. 

Era. 

Era. 

Gli occhi di John luccicarono di collera. Una lacrima solitaria gli ferì il volto rasato.

Spense il mozzicone, meditando la possibilità di accendere la quarta sigaretta della giornata. Giusto per fargli un dispetto, tanto per fargli del male. 

Sherlock si era gettato dal tetto, davanti ai suoi occhi. Sherlock era morto… E John era di nuovo solo. Ma gli erano rimaste le sue stupide sigarette. 

Non poteva morire. 

Sherlock se lo ripeteva ogni giorno, da quando aveva lasciato Londra. Se lo ripeteva quando quell'assurda caccia all'uomo diventava estenuante. 

La rete di Moriarty era fitta, ma limitata. 

L'aria che si respirava a Parigi, alle sette di mattina di quel giorno plumbeo, gli diede quasi il voltastomaco. 

La faccia tumefatta di Xavier Dumont, reclinata sul petto come una marionetta senza fili, restituì a Sherlock un pizzico di buonumore: un nome in meno sulla lista. 

Un passo in più verso Londra, verso John. Verso tutto ciò a cui aveva rinunciato. Verso quella vita che non aveva mai saputo apprezzare davvero, sempre alla ricerca di un ago da infilare nelle vene; costantemente agonizzante di noia, tediato fino alle ossa. 

Ma gli mancava. 

Si accosciò all'altezza del criminale, rovistando nella tasca della giacca. L'aveva notato fin da subito, il pacchetto. Aveva riconosciuto il tipo di tabacco dall'odore impregnato sulle mani di Xavier Dumont. 

E pensò a John. 

_Cosa hai fatto, oggi?_

_Litighi ancora con la cassa automatica del supermercato?_

_È finito il latte?_

_Cosa ne hai fatto delle mie sigarette?_

Una sensazione fastidiosa, molto simile a un nodo stretto alla gola, arrivò senza preavviso. Come tutte le sensazioni fastidiose, come tutte le emozioni che distruggono l'anima fino ad annerirla. 

Sherlock ripensò alle giornate più noiose passate tra le mura di Baker Street, quando irritato borbottava nella sua vestaglia, fremendo dalla voglia di sopprimere la monotonia dell'esistenza. 

Non aveva mai sopportato la vita, a ben pensarci. 

In quei pomeriggi c'era John. 

John seduto sulla poltrona, intento a controllare il suo cellulare, fingendo noncuranza. John che lo spiava preoccupato, conscio di una possibile ricaduta. 

John irritato dalla sua irritazione. John che gli nascondeva le sigarette per il suo bene. 

John che adesso era distante. John che non avrebbe potuto fermarlo neanche volendo. John che non avrebbe potuto nascondergli più nessuna sigaretta. 

Quando le dita guantate del consulente investigativo incontrarono la superficie liscia del pacchetto, Sherlock tirò su col naso, alzandosi di scatto e riponendo la mano nella tasca. 

Niente sigarette.

Voleva tornare nel salotto del 221b di Baker Street il prima possibile. E necessitava di restare lucido, intatto, pur di riuscirci. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Credo che siano passati davvero secoli dall'ultima volta in questo fandom.  
> La Raccolta nasce un po' per sbloccarmi: vorrei scrivere una storia, ma nada. Dunque mi butto sulla depressione.  
> Il tipo della rete criminale di Moriarty me lo sono inventato di santa pianta, scusatemi.  
> Ho intenzione di trattare la raccolta in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili: mezzetinte e non. Violenza, temi delicati, malinconia, leggera sofferenza, lutto assoluto... Tutto.  
> Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone citata all'inizio. Un verso recita: "Senza di te, c'è un buco nella mia anima".  
> Questa prima os si incentra sulle sigarette.  
> Grazie a chiunque abbia deciso di arrivare fin qui


End file.
